youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Answered questions from season one
Helmet of Fate answer I have a small problem with the "answer" to the question under the Denial heading. I feel that saying "it could be a part of the Light's plan" is speculation, and so isn't really an answer. He could have very well been working on his own, and maybe just wanted it for his own personal gain. I think it should be removed. 04:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's not really an answer, more like a placeholder. This page is merely a draft of the final product, it should not be used as a reference yet and that's why it's not on the namespace: many questions are subject to change, pending of future developments. I'm sure soon we'll find out why Klarion wanted the helmet. ― Thailog 12:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) How did Red Torpedo and Red Inferno bypass the Cave's security system? This question was dropped on AskGreg, and Greg replied ASKED AND ANSWERED, but I can't find it... ― Thailog 18:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC, it was a SR:NC. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']] (talk|wall) 18:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::A what? ― Thailog 18:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Never mind. Got it. :) ― Thailog 18:21, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Move I wonder if we should already move this to the mainspace. There's plenty of answered questions, and I'd like to link it here. ― Thailog 18:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Unanswered questions The following are all of our currently unanswered questions. I think most will be answered in either the comics or season two, namely the "Where was " and all "Darkseid" related questions. However, in hindsight, some look vague now, mainly the ones from "Failsafe". Should we consider rephrasing or removing some? These I think we can answer now, though via some guesswork: * Is Blockbuster's mutation irreversible? * Is Mammoth's mutation irreversible? * Why did the Ocean-Master attack Aquaman? ** What happened to him? * What is the gigantic echinoderm? * Were the ice-villains really behind the snow storm? * What happens now to Genomorph City? ― Thailog 14:39, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Fireworks * Is Blockbuster's mutation irreversible? Drop-Zone * Is Mammoth's mutation irreversible? Downtime * Why did the Ocean-Master attack Aquaman? ** What happened to him? * What is the gigantic echinoderm? Bereft * Why did Queen Bee want Robin alive? * Who is the Light's "new partner"? Targets * Where were Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis? Terrors * What caused strife between Professor Ojo and Icicle Jr.? * Where were Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis during Superboy and Miss Martian's mission? * How did the Riddler manage to escape? Homefront * How did Red Torpedo and Red Inferno bypass the Cave's security system? Alpha Male * What happened to the Brain and Monsieur Mallah in the end? Revelation * Who assembled the Injustice League personally? * Were the members of the Injustice League partially or otherwise aware they were set up to take the fall for the Light? Humanity * Did the real T.O. Morrow act on his own initiative to destroy the Justice Society of America, or did he do it at someone else's behest? * How is Professor Ivo capable of eluding telepathic probing and which telepath did he face before? Failsafe * What are the limits of Miss Martian's powers, if there are any? * What do they plan to do to train Miss Martian's telepathy? * Does Miss Martian know how strong she is mentally? Disordered * Who is Desaad's master? * Why is Desaad supplying Intergang with Apokoliptan and Genesisian technology? Misplaced * How does Klarion know the four sorcerers in his "old band"? * How has Wotan escaped incarceration since "Revelation"? * Why is Artemis not a cat person? Coldhearted * What is Vandal Savage's history with Flash? * What is the Light's stake in Count Vertigo's coup d'état? Image * Why does Queen Bee want to unite Qurac and Bialya? * What was Aqualad doing with Aquaman? * Where were Artemis and Zatanna? * Given their access to Apokoliptan weapons, is the Light working with Intergang? * Does the Martian Manhunter know about Miss Martian's true form? Agendas * Where were Artemis, Robin, and Aqualad? * Why were Hal Jordan and John Stewart so adamant to cut short any discussion on Guy Gardner's induction in the Justice League? * Why does Zatara want Nabu to be closely watched? * What happens now to Genomorph City? Insecurity * Why did Black Spider want to kill Bernell Jones? Performance * Where were Aqualad and Zatanna? * Why did Haly lie to Faraday regarding his troupe's whereabouts? * Why did Intergang want to create a black hole in Geneva? Light Phase Two / Need Justice League alive This was listed as definitively answered as of Summit, but I think the second part (why leave the League alive) remains unanswered. Or am I missing something? - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :To discredit them and make sure the GL Corps didn't intervene before the Reach was officially welcomed? ― Thailog 13:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC)